coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9250 (15th September 2017)
Plot Rana takes care of Rita and calls an ambulance. Jenny is livid with Gemma, blaming her for Rita's state. The paramedics arrive and take Rita away. Out in the pub yard, Rana rolls her eyes when Kate and Imogen kiss and Kate accuses her of being homophobic. Adam warns Eva that Maria thinks they're having an affair. Rana claims she dislikes public shows of affection and storms off when Kate and Alya take her to task. At the hospital, Gemma tells the Doctor about her fears that Rita has dementia. Jenny is shocked about supposedly not being told but Gemma points out she was self-absorbed about her wedding. The hens play "never have I ever" and Maria has to admit to cheating with other men's partners when the girls point out her track record, much to Eva's satisfaction. Johnny, Aidan and Kirk go to the bistro in the drag outfits that Carla sent. Michelle tells them Rich Collis got a twelve-month sentence. Gary says his goodbyes to Sarah, telling her to stay away from Nicola after he spots them chatting together. Dev is also in drag when he arrives at the bistro. A specially-ordered Piñata is produced at the hen party. Toyah gets Maria to have the first go at smashing it, and when she does so it cascades chocolate milk over her. A "shocked" Eva claims she ordered milk chocolates. Maria goes into the back room to get cleaned up and finds the previous attempts at the false scan pictures. Rita is sent for a CT scan. Jenny is furious she wasn't told about the problem earlier but Rita stops her and Gemma arguing, breaking down at her state and begging them to be friends. Kate, Imogen and Alya arrive at No.6. Kate tells Zeedan his wife is homophobic and he retaliates that she is islamophobic and orders her out. As the hen party finishes early, Maria tells Eva that Liam is ill and she might not make the wedding. When Eva is unconcerned, Leanne explodes at her that she's taking it too far. Rana admits to Zeedan that she was disturbed by the sight of the girls kissing. Gina tells Kirk that twitter is ablaze in Weatherfield with support for him and he agrees to run for mayor. As Adam and Maria watch on, Aidan presents Eva with a locket containing the scan picture. He assures he loves her. A distraught Rita is kept overnight for observation and a united Jenny and Gemma agree to wait in the hospital overnight with her. Aidan assures Eva he will be the happiest man in the world tomorrow and she leads him to the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns *Doctor - Miriam Ahmed *Nurse - Tigga Goulding Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Examination cubicle and corridor Notes *Denise Ryan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva pushes Maria too far; Rana is left reeling when Kate hurts her with a shocking accusation; and a concerned Gemma and Jenny fear for Rita's mental health. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,380,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes